


Request

by DanisAngel26



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: First Blow Job, First Kiss, M/M, Threesome, first handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: Maverick has a request for Marc and Dani and from there, things develop





	1. Chapter one

"Hey." Maverick says.

"Hey." Dani answers.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Dani steps aside, letting the Yamaha rider inside his motorhome, closing the door and exchanging a look with Marc before he looks at Maverick again. The Spaniard wringing his hands together and looking everywhere but at Dani and Marc, seemingly jittery and nervous.

"What's going on?" Dani asks.

The older Repsol rider lays a hand on Mavericks shoulder and he turns around, Dani finding dark eyes looking at him insecure. The two have been friends for some time now, older giving him advise and guiding him during the difficult months he had behind him.

"Maybe I should leave you alone...."

Marc already makes for the door slowly but suddenly Maverick looks at him.

"No, no you need to stay, you....I...."

"Why don't you sit down."

Maverick lets Dani guide him to the couch and he sits down, Dani next to him and Marc on the chair opposite. Dani taking his hands and squeezing them, making the younger relax somewhat.

"Mave, what's wrong?"

"Nothing,"he says and looks at his friend, smiling,"well, there is something but..I don't really know how to ask."

"You can ask me anything, you know that."

"Yeah I know and I'm not nervous about that."

"About what then?"

"This involves Marc too."

Maverick looks at Marc, other Repsol rider watching the scene and raising an eyebrow when his name falls and four pair of eyes fall on him.

"Well,"he says and shifts,"why don't you just tell me, us then."

He smiles warmly at his fellow countryman while leaning forward, elbows on his knees and fingers weaved together.

"Ok,"Maverick leans back in the couch, making Dani release his hands and he takes a deep breath,"you and Dani, being together thats great and everything and I feel very proud you trust me enough to tell me."

"Well, we coulnd't really deny it after you caught us." Dani chuckles and looks at Marc, the younger feeling his cheeks heat.

"I know, but...you could have ignored it, act like nothing happened but you didn't, you talked to me about it and explained it and that helped."

"And?"

"Well, seeing you and Marc being.....together, intimate, kissing and whispering into each others ears and those little touches..."

"Look if it makes you feel uncomfetable we can stop...." Dani says.

"No, no that's not I mean, it doesn't make me feel uncomfetable, but it does make me feel something." he says, the last words so soft Dani almost misses them.

"What?"

"It makes me feel....curious."

"About what?"

"If I might be gay."

"Mave, how exactly do you feel when you see Marc and me together, when you see us kissing?"

"It makes me want to try."

"Right."

Dani already knows where this is going but he needs to know for sure.

"You want to kiss a guy?" Dani asks.

Maverick nods, hands clasped together and looking at them, biting his lip. 

"You want to kiss me?"

Maverick blushes and nods again before he looks at his friend.

"And you want to know if Marc is ok with that."

"Well, if that was the case I could have asked you that alone now couldn't I?"

"I guess." Dani says, not understanding.

Then, Maverick looks at Marc, Dani seeing the younger biting his lip before he looks at his lover who's mouth drops open.

"You want Marc?"

"Both,"Maverick says and looks at Dani,"I want you both."

"Right." Dani says, not having expected this.

"Are you ok with that? Both of you?"

"Oh I think Dani is more then ok with that."Marc smirks, younger Repsol rider leaning back in his chair now, looking at Dani with a smirk because this is like a dream come true for his lover and he nods.

Maverick looks at Marc before he looks at Dani again, frowning and suddenly seeing a slight blush on Dani's face.

"Why is he saing it like that?"

"Well, maybe because I told him once, I have always found you very handsome and I wouldn't be opposed to...you know....expirimenting."

"Really?"

Dani nods and looks at his hands, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt.

"I see,"Maverick turns his face to Marc now,"what about you? Are you ok with it, Marc?"

"Sure, I've always found you to be handsome." the Cervera native says and winks, making Mavericks cheeks heat up.

"So, you want to do this now?"

"No, not here, not while we are surrounded by others, it needs to be away from the track and seeing Roses is very small and it wouldn't go unnoticed if you and Marc would visit me there, so maybe in Andorra or Geneva?"

"Dani's bed is bigger then mine in Andorra." Marc suddenly says, the implications making both Dani and Maverick blush.

"I'll give you the adress."

Dani stands up, followed by Maverick and after he gave the younger the note with his adress on it and when their fingers brush a shiver runs up Dani's spine, looking up and locking in on dark brown, breath momentarily leaving his lungs when Maverick slowly leans in, free hand cupping the olders cheek and turning his face before he lets their lips meet in a soft, short kiss.

"Thank you." Maverick whispers against his lips.

"Sure." Dani says hoars.

Both watch Maverick leave and when the door closes Marc looks at his lover who is still staring at the door. Marc getting up and walking up close to him, turning his lover's face towards him and smiling.

"Well, looks like you are getting your wish." 

"What about you? Are you really ok with this?"

"Of course I am, because I love you and I know how much you want this and I meant what I said, Maverick is very very handsome."

"Yeah,"Dani says and moves his arms around Marc's waist while Marc's move around his shoulders,"he really is."

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Trying to concentrate for the rest of the weekend proved difficult for Dani, knowing what would be happening in his home after but after a 'peptalk' from Giacomo he managed to shut everything out and ended up on the podium together with his lover, Maverick coming in fourth, the three agreeing Dani would fly to Geneva alone and Marc would go with Maverick, seeing he knows where Dani lives.

"So,"Maverick says, fingers fumbling with the hem of his shirt,"you're really ok with this?"

Marc looks next to him before focussing on the road again.

"Yes I am, I'm just curious how far you are willing to take this."

"I don't know, I thought we could just...you know, start with kissing and maybe touching and then see where it ends up."

"And if we end up in bed, you have a preference for who does the fucking?"

Mavericks head jerks up and he lookd at Marc with wide eyes, the Repsol rider not even blushing like it's the most normal question there is.

"Uhm...no, I mean, I don't know,....."

Marc smiles, finding it adorable how nervous the other is but nevertheless he reaches over and takes one of Mavericks hands to lace their fingers together. Then Maverick does something unexpected, slowly lifting their hands and pressing a soft kiss against Marc's skin, making the Repsol rider shiver.

"Are we almost there?" he whispers.

"Yeah...it's just around the corner." Marc answers around the sudden lump in his throat.

"Stop the car."

"What?"

"Stop the car."

"Dani's house is just..."

"Please."

Marc pulls over, thinking the other has changed his mind and he turns to look at him.

"Kiss me."

"Now?" Marc asks.

Maverick nods and shifts his weight, sitting sideways in the chair while Marc reaches out his hand and cups his cheek, slowly pulling him closer and letting their lips meet in a soft kiss. First it's soft, hesitant from Mavericks way but he soon uses more pressure, lips opening up but suddenly Marc breaks it.

"We need to go inside, Dani is waiting for us." he pants.

"Ok." Maverick breaths and sits back in the chair again.

 

The moment they step into Dani's house, the older knows something is up and after haven given Maverick something to drink and telling him to make himself at home, the older pulls Marc into the kitchen.

"What happened?" he asks.

"Why do you ask?" Marc says.

"Because, you have barely looked at me and you haven't even given me a kiss yet, something happened, did he chance his mind?"

"No,"Marc says and runs a hand through his hair,"I kissed him."

"What? When?"

"Just now, in the car, he wanted me to pull over and asked me to kiss him, look Dani, I'm sorry but he....."

"How was it?"

"Uhm...it was good, I guess."

"You guess?"

"No, it was good." Marc smiles.

Suddenly Dani steps foward and seals their lips in a deep kiss, both moaning into it.

"Thank you for doing this." he whispers.

"Sure."

 

When the two walk into the room again, Maverick is standing at the window, looking outside into the garden, both Repsol riders exchanging a look and Marc nods while he keeps himself back a little and Dani walks up to Maverick.

"So, you still sure about this?" he asks.

"Yeah,"Maverick says and turns around,"I am."

"And how far are you willing to take this?"

"Like I said to Marc, we can just start and see....what happens."

"Ok, how about we start with a kiss then?"

Dani slowly steps closer, hands reaching out and framing his face, watching the youngers eyes but all he sees is curiousness and he smiles before he leans in and lets their lips meets in a soft kiss, Maverick sighing against his lips, short pecks and eventually, Dani turns his face and sweeps his tongue over Mavericks lips. The Yamaha rider opening up and tentatively letting his tongue meet Dani's halfway, the older swirling his around playfully making the younger moan softly. Feeling brave, Maverick moves his arms around Dani's waist, hands moving down and slipping underneath his shirt, softly tracing his spine and making the older arch his back and release a whimper before Dani pulls back, sucking on the tip and breaking it.

"Wow." Maverick blushes.

"Yeah." Dani says hoars.

When suddenly two arms circle Mavericks waist from behind he jumps, looking over his shoulder and locking in on chocolate brown.

"Sorry, just felt a bit left out."

"Well, we wouldn't want that." Maverick smiles.

The Spaniard moves one hand in the Cervera native's hair and pulls him down in a kiss while Dani starts opening Mavericks shirt, pushing it aside and kissing every piece of skin he reveals, sucking and lightly biting his nipple, hearing him moaning into Marc's mouth. Dani moves up again, lips attach to his neck while Marc moves his arms around both other riders and he cups Dani's ass and pulls them all against each other, making a moan fall from their lips while Dani's fingertips carress Mavericks side. When the youngest begins to rock his hips forward Dani can feel an obvious bulge there and his hand moves down to cover it, softly puting some pressure on it and the younger only starts rocking faster, giving Dani the encouragement to pop the button on his jeans and a nod to Marc who slowly slides his hands underneath the jeans while Dani frames Mavericks face. Pulling him into a kiss, Marc covers his cock with one hand while the fingers of the other carress his innerthigh and Mavericks knees start to buckle under the pleasure.

"Please..." the younger whimpers, eyes squeezed shut.

"Please what? Please stop?" Dani asks.

"No, don't stop, I....I need more."

Dani nods and presses his lips against Mavericks for a short kiss before he works his way down, sitting on his knees and dragging the Yamaha riders jeans down, looking up and locking in on dark orbs watching him closely, biting his lip and when he nods, Dani pulls down his boxers, his cock springing free and Dani carresses it with his fingers before he takes it in his mouth, Mavericks head falling back against Marc's shoulder.

"No, look at him." Marc whispers.

It takes all the willpower he has to look at Dani, who is kneeled before him, licking and sucking his cock and doing the most sinful things with his tongue while mocca keep looking at him. The youngers hand reaches out and cups Dani's cheek, older leaning into the touch while he keeps the pace up, dragging the tongue through the slit and hearing Mavericks breath hitch in his throat. Suddenly Maverick starts tugging his hair, mouth opening and eyes showing panic, feeling he is close, trying to tell Dani to stop but the sight of his childhoorhero on his knees sucking him off steals his words and he comes down Dani's throat. Releasing a deep moan, his head falls back against Marc's shoulder again, Repsol rider kissing his neck while Dani slowly stands up, seeing Maverick has trouble keeping his eyes open and he strokes the side of his face.

"You ok?" the older asks.

Maverick nods, not being able to say anything and Dani smiles.

"We should take him upstairs, let him rest fow awhile."

Marc nods and lifts the youngester up in his arms, Dani grabbing his jeans and boxers to follow him and lay them on the chair next to the bed while Marc places Maverick under the sheet, looking down at the sleeping form.

 

Dani pulls Marc out of the bedroom and into a passionate kiss while they stumble towards their own bedroom, both having been rock hard since the moment Dani wrapped his lips around the youngest rider. 

"You looked hot," Marc whispers against his lovers lips,"kneeled down before him with his cock in your mouth."

"Yeah?" Dani asks, fingers slipping underneath his shirt and pulling it up and over his head to throw it away, lips kissing a way down over a muscled chest and tongue dipping in his bellybutton making the Cervera native laugh.

"That tickles." he says, pulling Dani up and sealing their lips in another kiss.

Fingers moving to Dani's shirt and pulling it off of him to throw away before Dani does the same with Marc's shirt before the younger riders hands cup his asscheeks and he lifts him up, pushing the older against the wall while Dani's arms wind around Marc's neck. Rocking his hips forward, Marc moans into his lovers mouth while Dani's fingers weave through Marc's dark streaks. When they suddenly hear a throat being cleared they freeze, turning their faces and seeing a half naked Maverick Viñales standing, just in boxers and hands behind his back, flush on his cheeks, suddenly feeling very insecure and wondering if it was a good idea to disturb them and he looks away.

"Hey,"Marc says and slowly let's Dani's legs go,"we thought you would be sleeping for awhile."

"I can go back." he says softly and already starts to leave.

"No,"Dani says,"it's ok."

"You want to join us in bed?" Marc asks, seeing a flicker of panic in the youngest eyes,"or you could watch."

Dani has sees it too and he takes Marc's hand, slowly leading his lover to the bed, watching from the corner of his eyes how Maverick steps aside but keeps looking at them, Dani cupping Marc's face and pulling him down for a kiss, fingers slowly moving down to open his jeans and push it down his hips, fingers tracing the hard cock and maing Marc moan. While Dani's hands move up again Marc's hands move down to rid him of his jeans and his hands slip underneath the waistband of Dani's boxer and he grabs his asscheeks, pulling the older aganist him, both moaning when their cocks are pushed together. Dani breaks the kiss, daring a glance towards Maverick who is sitting in a chair, hand in his boxer and stroking himself, seeing a blush appear on his cheeks and Dani smiles. The older feels how Marc pushes his boxers down his hips to let it fall on the ground and Dani returns the favor before Marc slips between the sheets followed by Dani who lays half on top of him, wedging one leg between Marc's sliding the sheet down to just below his asscheeks, giving Maverick a peek at Marc's cock and both Marc and Dani make a show of kissing each other, Marc's hands slowly roaming over Dani's tanned skin while one hand cups his asscheek and squeezes. 

Maverick is watching the two teammates with rapt attention, hips bucking up into the air when Dani's hand moves down and his fingers curl around Marc's cock, slowly tugging making the Cervera native moan and break the kiss. Dani straddles him before he lays Marc's cock between his asscheeks and stretches his legs out, hands grabbing the headboard and rocking forward, breath hitching in his throat with the feeling. 

"You're so beautiful together." Maverick whispers.

Both Marc and Dani smile, turning their faces and the older reaches out his hand in invitation but Maverick hesitates.

"I don't want to intrude." he says.

"You're not, if we didn't wanted you here, you would know, come here."

Maverick stands up, slowly walking towards the bed, Dani pushing himself up from Marc's chest and holding up his hand.

"Loose the boxers."

Maverick pauses, hands moving to the elastic band and slowly pushing it down his hips, letting it drop to the floor, Dani's eyes moving down and he licks his lips watching his hard cock standing to attention before he looks at Maverick again, hand outstretched and slightly turning his body to help the youngest on the bed, lips finding each other like magnets and this kiss is different then the one they shared downstairs, this is passionate, intens, fierce and when Mavericks fingers slip in Dani's hair and turns his face to deepen it both moan. Dani can feel Mavericks hard cock against his thigh and his hand goes there, curling his fingers around it while he feels Marc's fingers around his own. 

Then it's like everything goes on autopilot, Maverick pushing his hips forward into Dani's hand, Dani rolling his forward into Marc's hand and Marc rocking his hips up, sliding his cock through Dani's asscheeks. 

"Dani, please...I can't..." Marc moans.

"I know."

Dani lean back from Maverick, lifting himself up and taking Marc's cock, pulling it forward.

"Ready for your next lesson?" Dani asks and Maverick looks confused now,"I need to open myself up so Marc can fuck me."

"Oh, right," Maverick says and blushes,"I don't know...."

"It's ok,"Marc says and carresses the youngers back,"lie down, I'll keep you busy."

Maverick lies down on his side, Marc's fingers slipping in his hair and pulling him in a deep kiss, tongue sweeping over his lips and Maverick opens up to let it in, feeling it twist and run around his playfully, moaning into it and rocking his hips up seeking for friction for his rock hard cock. In the meantime hearing Dani release soft whimpers while the older is opening himself up enough when Maverick feels the youngest Repsol rider still suddenly he pulls back, looking at Dani who is sinking down on Marc's cock slowly untill he fills him completly, hands on his lovers chest and head back, eyes closed and mouth slightly open.

"Isn't he beautiful like that?" Marc whispers and Maverick can only nod, being mesmorized by those tanned strained muscles.

"Yeah."

The Yamaha rider automatically reaches out his hand but stops midmotion, not knowing if he is allowed but Marc covers his hand and places it on Dani's chest, the older releasing a shuddering breath, head rolling forward and looking at Maverick with eyes so dark it almost startles him. 

"Straddle me." Marc suddenly says.

"What?" Maverick answers, looking at Marc confused.

"Straddle me, eyes towards Dani."

Maverick carefully straddles the Repsol rider, face towards Dani and the older begins to rock forward, moans being heard from behind Maverick and suddenly Dani is grabbing Mavericks hips and pulls him close, curling his fingers around his own and Mavericks cock and he begins to tug in time with his rocking motions. Maverick framing Dani's face and sealing their lips in a deep passionate kiss, swallowing the older riders moans and whimpers while Maverick can feel Marc is starting to thrust up hard, making Dani's cock rub up against his own. Suddenly two hands grab Mavericks waist from behind, fingers digging in the skin hard but the youngest hardly realizes, all his senses with the feeling it gives him having his own cock stimulated by Dani's hand and Dani's cock. Moans and whimpers and harsh breathing are echoing through the room. Maverick breaking the kiss to breath while Dani's lips attach themselves to the youngers neck, softly biting the skin and making him shiver. Soon the riders reach their climax, both Dani and Maverick sagged against each other catching their breath before the Yamaha rider feels something soft against his hip Dani takes, seeing it's a cloth and Dani carefully starts to clean them both up before they fall on the bed in one heap of limbs with Marc in the middle. 

After some time, Dani rolls on his side, head supported by his hand and free hand splayed on Marc's chest.

"You ok?"

Maverick just smiles, mirrowing Dani's position and lacing their fingers on Marc's chest.

"Yeah, thank you, both of you."

"You're welcome, I hope it helped."

"It did."

"Well, if we can help with anything else, our door is always open for you, wheter it is at the circuit or here, any door." Dani says meaningfull.

"I'll keep that in mind."


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a lot shorter then the first, I want to take things slow and with these guy's because they have so much potential together in whatever way.

When Maverick opens his eyes, he's still in the middle of the two Repsol riders, smiling and blushing when he remembers what happened the previous night. Luckily he has enough room to squirm away from them and when he stands at the footend he looks at Marc and Dani for a moment, as if sensing the gap between them, both automatically move towards each other, Marc's arms circling Dani's waist and Dani nestling against Marc and for a moment Maverick is blown away in how beautiful they are together like that. 

Maverick picks his boxers up from the ground and pulls it on before he walks into the bathroom to pee before he walks down the stairs and wanders around the house, understanding why Dani bought this house, it's beautiful. He ends up sitting in the bay window on the pillow, legs stretched out and head leaning back against the still, looking outside, having a gorgeous view of the forest and if he looks closely he even thinks he can see lake Geneva.

"Hey, here you are."

Maverick jumps with the sudden voice, laying his hand over his heart but smiling when he sees Marc walking up to him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." he chuckles.

"That's ok."

Mavericks eyes move over Marc's body, just in boxers and watches how those muscles move beautifully under the movement. When Marc stands in front of him he pauses before he takes Mavericks legs and sits down before he lays them over his lap, fingers softly carressing the skin.

"You ok?" Marc asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you for last night, it was amazing."

"It was, so were you."

"I didn't do much."

"You made Dani's dream come true."

Maverick smiles, looking outside watching the people enter and come out of the woods.

"I had no idea he thought about me like that."

"He has been for awhile."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

Maverick looks at Marc again, youngest Repsol rider shaking his head.

"No, it doesn't, Dani and I haven't been together for very long, couple of months but when we are together, we are complete. We are soulmates and we know that one can not life without the other, I know Dani will never leave me because he needs me like he needs the air to breath and the same goes for me."

"Good, because when I slipped out of bed and looked at you, it was almost as if you knew there was an open space there, you insinctively moved against each other without even waking up."

"Like I said, Dani and I are soulmates."

"And really beautiful together." 

"And even more so with you there." Marc smiles.

All the while, Marc's fingers have kept carressing Mavericks legs, drawing small circles on the skin and the youngers eyes fo there, biting his lip.

"You like this?"

Maverick nods, looking up through his eyelashes and smiling, feeling how Marc's fingers move up, carressing his thigh and feeling the Yamaha rider shiver, moving a little closer, he cups Mavericks cheek, thumb moving over his lowerlip while his fingers move further up and over an already very hard cock making the younger moan and close his eyes, head falling back. Marc taking the time to let his eyes roam over Mavericks body and finally leaning in to kiss his neck, working his way up to his ear.

"You're beautiful." he whispers, luring another moan for Mavericks lips.

Fingers sliding in his hair and pulling him in for a long deep kiss while the fingers of his other hand start carressing his cock, dipping underneath the waistband and tracing the tip, already feeling moist.

"How about,"he murmers agains Mavericks lips,"we get rid of this."

Maverick nods against his lips and raises his hips so Marc can pull his boxers down and he drops it, fingers ghosting up over his legs again feeling the other almost tremble under his touch before he curls his fingers around Mavericks cock and starts tugging.

"I'm not going to last long." Maverick moans.

"That's ok." Marc answers, lips now kissing a path to his nipple, dragging the tongue over it and tugging it with his teeth.

"What about you?"

"We still have a week before we are expected somewhere, we have more then enough time, Cariño."

Mavericks fingers curls around the egde of the seat and the other slips into Marc's hair, pulling the other up and into a deep passionate kiss, rocking his hips upwards seeking friction and feeling that wonderful tingling feeling in his stomach that signals his climax. Suddenly Marc breaks the kiss and leans down, swallowing Maverick whole, making the younger moan loud and coming down his throat violently. Breathing hard and irregulair, Maverick closes his eyes, head falling back against the still to regain his breath again, something that takes some time and when he does he realizes Marc is talking to someone and when he follows his look he sees Dani sitting on the couch turned.

"Dani..." he whispers but hard enough for the others to hear and four pair of eyes look at him.

"You looked gorgeous, querido."the older smiles.

Maverick smiles too, head dropping back again and vaguely he feels Marc lifting him up in his arms and he is carried away.


	3. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you know, I'm updating this whenever I have a new chapter, could be once a week, could be twice but could also be once in two weeks ;)

Marc lifts the younger up in his arms who places his around Marc's neck.

"Dani, heads up."

Marc slings Mavericks boxers towards the older rider who catches is and smells it.

"Hm, intoxicating." he winks.

Maverick feels his cheeks heat up while Marc laughs and carries Maverick to their bedroom followed by Dani. Marc places the younger on the bed and want to pull back but Maverick grabs his wrist.

"Can't you stay?" he asks shyly.

"Wish I could, cariño, but I really need to pee and I need a shower but I'm sure Dani is more then willing to keep you company."

Marc leans back and looks at his teammate who is leaning against the doorframe.

"Sure, it will be my pleasure."

Both watch Marc leave before Dani smiles and walks closer to the bed, eyes roaming over the naked form of the Yamaha rider before they lock eyes, Dani smiling when he sees a blush on the others cheeks. Standing at the footend of the bed, he pauses to drop Mavericks boxers and to push his own down before he crawls on the bed on his hands and knees, keeping his eyes locked on Mavericks who bites his lip and looks at Dani with those big brown eyes through his thick eyelashes.

Dani presses a kiss on Mavericks tip and he chuckles when it responds to the light touch before he kisses a way up the others body to end with his lips, kiss intens and deep immediatly. Dani lies down on his front next to him, head supported by his hand and looking at Maverick who starts to get a bit shy.

"You ok?" Dani asks.

"Yeah, just can't believe this is actually happening, that I'm here with the two most gorgeous and sexy riders from the paddock."

"Same goes for me."

Maverick laughs at that.

"What?"

"I just don't think of myself as sexy at all."

"Well, you are."

Maverick smiles ans links their fingers together.

"I wish I had known about your feelings for me sooner." Maverick says.

"Me too, but I had no idea you were gay or even interested in guys seeing you did have girlfriends in the past, even up untill januari this year and when that ended, Marc and I were already kinda.....close."

Dani reaches out and cups the youngers cheek, pulling him into another deep kiss, Dani's fingers moving down over his skin and hooking in the back of his knee and pulling his leg over his hip, rocking their hips forward and moaning into the kiss with the friction. 

Their movement are slow and languid, Maverick still high from his orgasme and Dani just enjoing the younger in his arms, the feel of their skin against each other, fingers moving up again and tracing his spine making Maverick arch his back, pressing closer against Dani. When they break the kiss, both are breathless, Mavericks hand against Dani's chest and eyes looking at him, the hand on his chest slowly moves down, fingers moving down his chest and over muscles that twitch under the touch untill he reaches the V of his hips, fingers lingering there and he bites his lip.

"You don't have too." Dani whispers.

"I want too I just never did this before, I don't want to disappoint you."

"You could never,"Dani says and leans in for a short kiss,"just do what you do to youself, what you like."

"What if I can't....bring you off."

"You don't have to bring me off, quearido, just feeling your fingers around me is pleasure enough."

Maverick chuckles and looks at Dani.

"You want to know a secret?" Dani wispers and Maverick nods,"sometimes Marc and I have difficulties bringing each other off."

"I don't believe that."

"It's true."

Both look up and see Marc sitting in the chair, hair still damp and towel around his waist barely hiding his manhood that is, by the look of the towel, already hard.

"Hey,"Dani says and turns the youngers face towards him,"you'll be fine."

To help him, Dani covers his hand with his own and brings it to his cock, curling both their fingers around it and slowly starting to move making Dani moan softly. Maverick feeling brave by the sound, squeezes it gently and starts moving his hand a bit faster, eyes watching Dani's face that is contorted with pleasure.

"Oh that's so good....."

Slowly, Dani pulls his hand back, letting it rest on Mavericks hip, fingertips digging in the skin while rocking his hips upwards, pushing his cock into the tight ring of Mavericks hand. His movements falter when the bed behind Maverick dips and he looks over his shoulder to see Marc sitting on his knees, one hand jerking himself off while the other curls around Mavericks cock.

"Don't stop, please." Dani moans.

Maverick looks at the oldest Repsol rider and picks up speed again, moans echo in the room and hips are rocked into tight holes, feeling their climaxes coming, they all pick up speed and the three come at the same time, Dani and Maverick covering each other and Marc soiling the sheet.

"Damn, I think a need another shower." the Cervera native says.

"I think we can all use a shower." Dani laughs.


	4. chapter four

While Marc get's up to get a cloth from the bathroom, Maverick rolls on his back, eyes closing and Dani smiles.

"Tired?"

"Hm." is the only response.

"Then get some sleep." Dani says.

The older leans in and kisses his soft lips before he moves away, fingers weaving through Mavericks hair and he hears the youngers breathing even out.

"He fell asleep?" Marc asks, walking back in and carefully cleaning Maverick up, younger stirring but his eyes remain closed.

"Think we wore him out."

When Marc is done, both look at the youngest rider, sleeping peacefully. 

"He looks so young." Dani says.

"He's just a year younger then me."

"Then you're both so young,"Dani sighs,"makes me feel old."

"Well, old man, how about we let this beauty rest and take a shower together?"

"That sounds good."

Both get up carefully as to not wake Maverick up and automatically their fingers lace together, once in the bathroom Dani closes the door and turns around to find himself pulled into a deep kiss. Dani raises his arms and winds them around Marc's neck, mouth opening up and tongues meeting to playfull rotate around each other. Marc slowly walks into the stall with the older in his arms who reaches out and opens the faucet, both gasping with the sudden cold water streaming over them.

"Fuck that's cold." Dani chuckles.

Marc's kisses find a way to the place his shoulder meets his neck and he softly bites the place before he sucks on Dani's pulsepoint making the older moan and rock his hips forward. Marc sliding his hand down and smiling when he feels Dani is already hard.

"Gues you're not that old."

"You have that effect on me, and Maverick too, you keep me young."

"I aim to please." Marc says between kisses.

"And you please so good." Dani moans.

Marc smiles against his skin and moves his fingers lower, slipping them between Dani's asscheeks and slowly he starts to work him open, reveling in the soft moans and whimpers he lures from his older lover. Finally, Marc pulls his fingers back and aligns his cock against Dani's opening, searching mocca colored eyes and when he finds them, he slowly pushes inside. Both moan at the feeling, Marc filling him completlt and stilling for a moment, eyes still looking at each other and when Dani nods, Marc begins to thrust. 

The rhythm is slow but deep, touching Dani's prostate every time, short jerks while Dani's fingers slip in Marc's hair, fisting it while Marc is fucking him up against the wall lazily. Biting his lip, Marc eyes go there before Dani tugs his hair, forcing him to look at his eyes, smiling and leaning in for a soft sweet kiss, tongue playfully pulling back and trying to lure the other out. When Dani feels his climax approaching, he arches his back, head falling back against the tiles, eyes closed and mouth open, Marc's eyes admiringly roaming over the skin. Hand reaching out and curling around Dani's cock, tugging just a few times to make the other come, closely followed by himself.

Dani leans in, arms winding around Marc's neck and face burried in the crook of his neck while Marc pulls him closer, arm moving around his waist and rubbing his back.

"You ok?"Marc asks.

Dani nods against his skin, pressing his lips against it and leaning back.

"Yeah, I'm perfect."

After both have dried off and are dressed again, Dani stops before the bed, Maverick lying on his front now, arms underneath the pillow and stretched out, still sleeping.

"Can't believe he is really here, it's like I'm dreaming." Dani says.

"You're not and he's really here and he's beautiful."

"He said he doesn't see himself as sexy."

"Has he looked in the mirror lately? He's fucking gorgeous, I could look at him like this all day."

"Me too and he is."

Dani looks at Mavericks face again, walking up to the bed and sitting on the bedside, leaning in and kissing his forehead before he gets up and reaches his hand to Marc who takes it and together they walk out of the room.


	5. chapter five

When Maverick wakes up, it's already dim in the room, indicating Maverick has slept for hours and he sits up, realizing he's alone and slowly he slips off the bed. Putting on his boxer and the first shirt he can find, he yawns and stretches before he slowly walks downstairs, quietly walking through the house and eventually walking into the livingroom, seeing Dani dressed in a sweatpants and shirt on the couch, older smiling when he sees him.

"Hey sleepyhead." he says.

The way in which Dani looks at him, full of affection and adoration brings a blush on his cheeks and he smiles shyly.

"Hey." he says softly.

"Come here."

Dani reaches out his hand and the younger walks up to him to take it, being pulled down onto the couch, Dani wrapping him up in a hug before he looks at him.

"Sorry I seemed to have slept through most of the day."

"That's ok."

"Where's Marc?"

"Out to grab something to eat, he'll be back in thirty minutes,"Dani says and starts kissing Mavericks neck,"I missed you."

"I was just upstairs." Maverick giggles.

"Doesn't matter, still missed you, missed having you in my arms." Dani says and tugs Mavericks earlobe with his tongue making the younger shiver.

"I heard you and Marc talking after your shower."

"You were supposed to be asleep." Dani says, lips tracing a path from his ear to his lips, pulling the younger into a kiss.

"Did you mean it?"

"What? That you are beautiful and gorgeous?"

Dani feels the other nod against his lips and he smiles.

"Yeah, we meant it, because you are beautiful and gorgeous and stunning and breathtaking and perfect and sexy," Dani says and straddles him, taking his hand and guiding to cover his cock,"see, just by having you this close and kissing you makes me hard."

"Fuck, Dani...."

"Ok, break it off you guys, I have dinner." Marc suddenly says.

Dani and Maverick chuckle and share a last short kiss before Dani moves back, Marc placing the food on the table and the older getting some cutelery so they can have dinner.

"So, this one was eavesdropping on us earlier." Dani says.

"I was not!" Mavericks says shocked making Dani laugh,"just to tired to move."

"After our shower?" Marc asks.

"Yes, he heard us talking and asked me if we meant it."

"Of course we did, every word, bonito."

Maverick blushes again and Marc and Dani exchange a smile before they continue eating.

"So, you think you're ready for the next step yet?" Marc asks suddenly.

"Marc!" Dani says shocked.

"What?"

"You can't just ask something like that."

Both look at Maverick who is very focussed on his food and has a slight blush on his cheek, biting his lowerlip.

"Sorry, I just...."

"It's ok,"the youngest says quietly,"but to be honest, I don't know, I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's ok."

Dani takes the plate from Maverick and places it on the table to take the Yamaha riders hands making him look at the older.

"We have time, we can just keep doing what we do, we're fine with that."

"Maybe I should go back to Roses."

"Why?"

"To give you some time together, I don't want to come between you."

"You're not." Dani says.

Maverick looks away and presses his lips together when Marc suddenly shifts and cups the youngers cheek making him look at him.

"We want you here." 

Maverick sees sensirity in Marc's eyes and the younger suddenly smirks.

"Show me."

"What?"

"Show me how much you want me."

Before Marc can respond, the youngest leans forward and seals their lips in a passionate kiss, fingers slipping in his hair and turning his face to deepen it. Maverick kneels on the couch, pressing himself against Marc who is almost being pushed into the cushions behind him before Marc starts to push back, both ending up on their knees on the couch, Dani also kneeling now, pressing his front against Mavericks back and letting the youngest know how hard he is. Maverick moves a hand backwards, slipping it underneath Dani's sweatpants and he moans into Marc's mouth when he feels the older isn't wearing boxers, fingers curling around a thick cock and tugging, hearing the older moan and he bites his shoulder while Marc's hands slip underneath the waistband of his boxers and he cups Mavericks ass, pushing him closer, Maverick squeezing his free hand between them and popping the button of his jeans and pulling down the zipper. hearing a disappointing whine when he has to release Dani's cock he chuckles and pushes down Marc's jeans and boxers while Marc does the same with Mavericks boxers. In a blur of movements, shirts are taken off and while Marc curls his fingers around his and Mavericks cock, Dani places his cock between Mavericks asscheeks, pushing the youngers legs together to create a tight hole to get as much friction as he can. Dani starts to rock his hips forward while Marc keeps tugging his own and Mavericks cock, hearing the youngers breath hitch and being distracted when Dani cups Marc's asscheeks, the youngest Repsol rider looks at his teammate, suddenly both lean in and although sloppy, they manage to close the distance and while Maverick witnesses their kiss, he moves his arms back and cups Dani's asscheeks pulling him closer. Soon the room is filled with moans and whimpers, Marc slipping his thumb over Mavericks tip and pulling the younger over, soon followed by the other two. 

Sagging to the side, Dani untangles himself from his two lovers, Marc pulling the youngest close against him while Maverick burries his head in Marc's shoulder who's fingers softly trace patters on his back making him shiver.

"You ok?" Marc asks.

"More then, I still can't believe whatever I did to deserve this, to deserve both of you."

"Same goed for us." Dani says.

The older reaches between Maverick and Marc and cleans them up before he grabs a blanket and lays it over them, Maverick snuggling close against Marc and Dani pressing himself against Mavericks back while hands find each other and fingers are laced.


	6. chapter six

The next time Maverick wakes up is when two lips kiss his, slowly opening his eyes, he meets chocolate brown and he smiles.

"Hey." he says.

"Hey," Marc smiles,"I have to go soon."

"Go?" Maverick asks.

Lying on his side, the youngest of the three blinks against the ray of sunlight that shines in his eyes, shiver running through his body when he feels Dani's fingers carressing his side and he yawns.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I have to go back to Andorra, I promised Alex and Tito I would go riding with them in Rufea this afternoon and it's good to show my face in public once in a while, otherwise people will start to ask question I'd rather not answer."

"Ok."

"Come here."

Marc pulls the younger closer and kisses him deeply, moaning into each others mouths when their cocks brush.

"How about a proper goodbye?" Marc murmers.

Maverick nods against his lips while he feels lips press a kiss against his shoulder.

"I'll leave you then." Dani says.

The oldest moves away but Maverick grabs his wrist and stops him.

"You don't have to go."

"It's ok, we'll have two days to ourselfs, just you and me kid."

With that, Dani slips out of bed and grabs some clothes to disappear downstairs before he turns to Marc again who immediatly pulls him into another deep kiss while rolling them over, pulling Maverick on top.

Marc's fingers slip in his hair, turning his face and deepening the kiss, Maverick placing his hands next to Marc's head and moaning when he rocks his hips forward, cocks rubbing against each other creating delicious friction. 

"Touch me." Marc breaths.

Maverick brings one hand between their body's and curls his fingers around both cocks, tugging in time with the rocking and Marc's hands cup his asscheeks pulling him against him. 

"Feels so good...."

Maverick smiles against his lips, tugging a bit faster and feeling that tight feeling in his stomach signalling his release, thumb slipping over the tips and pulling Marc over first, the older biting Mavericks lip and pulling him over too. breathing hard and arms circling his waist, Marc pulls the younger close against him, finger rubbing his back and Mavericks slipping in his hair, lips kissing his neck, cheek and finally finding Marc's lips to kiss them sweetly.

"I can't thank you enough for doing this."Marc whispers.

The older rolls them on their sides, fingers stroking his cheek and Mavericks leans into the touch. The moment Marc gets out, the younger already misses the contact, wordlessly watching how Marc get's dressed and sits on his haunches next to the bed.

"Promis me something?"

"What?"

"Take care of Dani for me, ok?"

"Ok, you be careful in Rufea?"

"Of course,"Marc smiles and leans in to kiss him,"I'll see you this weekend."

"Can't wait." Maverick says and bites his lip making Marc laugh too.

Marc stands up and grabs his backpack to sling it over his shoulder, walking down the stairs and finding Dani leaning against the wall in the hallway. Without words, the younger walks up to him and pulls him in for a long deep kiss, arms circling a waist and fingers slipping into dark hair.

"I'll miss you." Dani whispers against his lips, feeling how he is being lifted from the ground and wrapping his legs around the youngers waist, Marc turns a circle and presses him against the wall.

"I'll miss you too." Marc says, planting soft kisses against the sensitive skin of his neck making Dani lean it against the wall creating more room, Marc taking the invite and kissing his way up to eventually press them against soft lips to kiss them.

"Have fun with Mave while I'm gone but don't you dare forget me."

"I would never." Dani smiles against his lips.

Marc slowly places Dani back on the floor again, sharing one last kiss with his lover before he steps back, reaches for the door handle and opening the door.

"Be careful."

"Always." Marc smiles while looking over his shoulder before he walks out, closing the door and heads for Cervera.

Dani's fingers softly carress his lips, where a moment ago Marc's full lips were pressed against and when he turns around he jumps when he sees Maverick standing. Dani opens his mouth to say something when he suddenly sees a blush on his cheeks and his fingers are fumbling with the hem of his shirt and he frowns.

"You ok?" Dani asks.

"Sure." averick answers but doesn't look at him.

"Are you sure because you don't look ok to me."

"I just...."Maverick starts but when he looks at Dani he stops again, older walking up to him and taking his hands.

"You can tell me anything you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"So...come on, talk to me."

"It's just....seeing you and Marc together like that, it's very obvious how crazy you are for each other and how much you love each other and how in tune you are with the other. And just the fact that you allow me to get this close, that you welcome me into your house and your relationship like that....I just think that's amazing and I can't thank you enough for that, I feel really lucky to be a part of that."

Dani smiles and pulls the younger into his arms, feeling how his arms circle his waist and his wind around his neck.

"You are more then welcome here and we love having you here with us. And I can honestly say there isn't any one else we would welcome into our house and relationship like we did you."

"I just wonder sometimes how long that will last and when the moment comes you and Marc feel like I'm intruding on your time."

"We will never feel like you're intruding on our time and this, what we have will last as long as you want, or untill you get tired of us or when you find someone else you'd rather be with."

"I can't imagine any of those things happening to be honest."

"Then you'll just stay with us for the rest of your life."

"That's quite a commitment."

"I know,"Dani says and leans back to look at him,"you never know what the future will bring just that Marc and I want you with us for as long as it lasts."

"Ok."


	7. chapter seven

"Looks like Marc is having fun." Maverick says and shows Dani a picture of a wide smiling Marc together with Alex and Tito.

Dani smiles and nods, knowing riding a dirtbike in Rufea together with his younger brother and best friend is his favorite thing to spend the time, or at least after spending time with him and Maverick.

"Does anyone know about you two?"

"Alex knows."

"Why doesn't that surprise me." Maverick chuckles.

"Yeah, they are like twins, joined at the hip those two."

"What did he say?"

"That he saw it coming from a mile." Dani laughs.

"Really?"

"Yes, really, he has always looked up to Marc and he knew Marc has been always looking up to me, admired me so when he became my teammate, we instantly hit it off. About a week after our first night together it didn't take Alex very long to figure out there was someone in Marc's life and Marc just can't seem to lie to him so he told him, he wasn't even that shocked, he just wants Marc to be happy."

"You obviously make him happy."

"He makes me happy too,"Dani says and looks at Maverick,"and you do too."

"How did you end up together?"

"I don't know, it just went...naturally. There wasn't some big revelation or something we just went out to have a beer every other weekend after a race or qualification and one time, Marc drank a bit to much so I brought him to his room, took off his shirt and jeans and put him in bed, when I turned to leave he suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me down making me fall next to him on the bed and he hugged me, one thing led to another and ever since we have been together."

"I never noticed anything." Maverick says.

"It helps when you ride for the same team, you go to the same events, you stay on the same floor at the hotel, you ride in the same cars, you're always together. You know, I never looked at Marc like that but when I did, I wondered how I never realized before how beautiful he is just like you."

"I'm not as beautiful as Marc is." Maverick whispers.

"Yes you are, deal with it." Dani says and pulls the younger towards him to hug him close.

"How long did it take before you....you know..."

"Before we fucked?"

Maverick looks away and feels his cheeks heat with the word.

"About a week."

"Yeah I'm gonna need some more time then that, sorry." Maverick whispers.

"You're gorgeous when you blush."

Dani pulls the youngers towards him to kiss him, hands slipping in hair and pulling him even closer, tongues meeting and playing with each other and a deep moan echo's through the room. Dani shifts and moves closer, pulling Maverick between his legs and he pulls the younger back with him, placing his feet on the cushions, Dani arches his hips up and feels the younger is already hard and he smiles against his lips. Hands moving down and underneath the waistband of his sweatpants and takes his cock in hand, hearing the younger release a deep moan and he closes his eyes.

"No, look at me." Dani says.

Maverick opens his eyes and looks at Dani, just love and affection written in them, slowly starting to thrust his hips forward and feeling Dani's finger push the foresking away to carress his most sensitive spot luring another beautiful moan from his lips. His free hand slips in Mavericks hair and he pulls the younger down, resting their foreheads together while the tugging goes faster.

"Dani..."

"Shh, it's ok, querido, let go."

Maverick moans deep and closes his eyes, biting his lip while he soils Dani's shirt, riding out his orgasm and falling down next to his lover between the back of the couch and Dani himself. The older rids himself of his shirt, wrapping it inside out and drops it next to the couch to wrap an arm around Maverick, younger resting his cheek on Dani's colorbone and heaving a deep breath.

"Can I ask you something?" Dani says, fingers weaving through Mavericks hair.

"Sure."

"You're not a virgin anymore are you?"

"I never said I was."

"I know, I just....I don't know how else to ask this so please don't be mad but, we've been together for some weeks now and you're still not ready, you do trust us right?"

"Of course I do."

"Did he hurt you?"

"It's not that he hurt me it's just....he didn't make me feel loved, or wanted like you and Marc do. He made me feel used, for his own desires, like some sort of...utensil, he made me feel sex is just something to pass the time with. I didn't even have an orgasm because as soon as he was done, he just stopped. He stopped and left without looking back, just like that, he just left me lying there, it was so frustrating."

Dani feels the younger sob and he pulls him a little closer.

"I'm sorry," Dani presses his lips against the youngers temple,"Marc and I would never do that, we would put your needs first, your pleasure first, we would make it special for you."

"I know."

"Just think about it, but there is no hurry ok?"

"Ok."


	8. chapter eight

"Did you talk to him?"

Dani almost chokes in his coffee when the interconnecting door opens and Marc hurries in. It's the fridayevening in a raceweekend, first practises done and about an hour before dinner.

"Yes I did,"Dani says and puts his mug away,"and you were right, he's not a virgin anymore."

"He hurt him, didn't he?"

"No, but I'm not sure that what he did wasn't worse."

Dani takes Marc's hand and pulls him towards him for a quick kiss before they let go.

"What happened?"

Dani tells Marc what happened and what the other guy did to Maverick, look in Marc's eyes going from anger to compassion and anger again, fists balled next to his body when he suddenly turns and heads for the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Maverick I need to know who this asshole is."

"No, you're not."

Dani tightens his hold around Marc's hand and stops him, making the younger turn around and look at him.

"Don't you want to know who he is?"

"It doesn't matter...."

"Of course it does, he hurt our Maverick, Dani,..."

"I know he did, and I'm just as mad at him as you are but by knowing who he is, doesn't change that and besides, you'll kill him."

"If I find him, yes, I'll skin him alive."

"And that would land your ass in jail for murder."

"It's worth it, Mave is worth going to jail for."

"Come here,"Dani smiles and pulls the other in his arms,"let's just try and forget this ok? We just need to give Mave some time and when he is ready it's our job to make his first time with us special, placing his needs and his pleasure first, before ours."

"I hope he knows that." Marc sighs.

"He does, I told him."

"Good."

Dani weaves his fingers through Marc's hair and heaves a deep breath.

"How can anyone hurt such a beautiful person."

"I don't know, Marc, but it's our job to make him forget," Dani says and lean back to look at him,"and we will, we will make his first time with us unforgettable."

 

A couple of weeks later, the three are in Geneva, having dinner, when Dani suddenly senses a change in Maverick, seeing the younger pushing his food around on the plate and looking like he is miles away.

"Mave,"Dani says and reaches over to take his hand,"are you ok?"

Maverick nods, biting his lip and looking up, eyes moving between Marc, who looks at him now too, and Dani before he lays down his fork and laces his fingers with Dani.

"I'm ready." he says.

Marc's fork keeps haning halfway his mouth while Dani's heart skips a beat, wondering if he is talking about what they think he is and Dani narrows his eyes, leaning over.

"Are you sure?" he asks,

"Yes, I've been thinking a lot about this, you and Marc have been amazing towards me, so patient and sweet and gentle and I want to take the next step."

"Ok."

"So, how are we going to do this?" Maverick asks.

"Well, first of all, you need to relax."

"I am relaxed."

"Are you?"

"Yes, I think."

"It's more then just get naked and have sex, giving yourself to someone like that, and seeing your first time wasn't what it should have been, Marc and I want to make this special for you."

Dani gets up from the table and pulls Maverick in his arms to kiss him before he hugs him close, making eyecontact with Marc and the youngest Repsol rider nods while sneaking out of the room. Dani leans back and pulls the youngest into another deep kiss, fingers slipping in dark hair while Mavericks slip underneath Dani's shirt to carress his back softly.

"Are you really sure about this?"

"Yes, I want you, Dani, you and Marc."

"Ok, come on then."

Dani takes the younger upstairs and when they walk into the bedroom, Maverick stops dead in his tracks, the curtains are closed and the lights a dimmed, Marc sitting on his knees in the middle of the bed, just wearing boxers already. Smirking he beckons Maverick with his finger to come closer in a 'come hitcher' movement and as if on autopilot, he steps towards him, fingers slipping from Dani's and Maverick crawls on the bed, Marc's hands going for Mavericks shirt and pulling it up and over his head to throw away before framing his face and pulling him into a kiss. Biting his lip, Maverick moans into his mouth and and he feels arms circle his waist from behind and a very naked chest is being pressed against his back, looking over his shoulder and meeting mocca brown, looking at him reassuring before another kiss follows. He feels Marc pops the button on his jeans and pulls down the zipper before Marc's hands slip inside his jeans and he pushes it down the youngest hips who raises his arm to slip his fingers into Dani's hair, turning his head and deepening the kiss. 

When Dani leans back and breaks it, Maverick pouts but it soon changes into a gasp when he feels Marc's fingers dipping beneath the waistband of his boxers to curl his fingers around his cock, already hard and leaking and he looks at the youngest Repsol rider who smirks at him. Pushing it down and letting Dani take over, Marc lies back on the bed, stretching his legs and leaning on his elbows before raising his hips while looking at Maverick questingly. The younger understands the question and he curls his fingers around the elastic band of Marc's boxers to pull it down and eventually off. 

"You need to straddle me." Marc says.

Maverick nods and straddles Marc, placing his hands on his chest and looking at Marc for guidance of what to do now.

"It's ok,"Marc says and smiles,"keep your legs like that, and kiss me."

Maverick leans in and kisses Marc, the older placing an arm around his neck while the other moves over his back. 

"Dani is going to work you open, it will hurt in the beginning but it will get better, just try to relax ok?"

Maverick nods and shivers when he feels something really cold between his asscheeks, understanding it's lube and he feels Dani's fingers circling his hole, just before he slips one inside, Marc pulls the other down to kiss him, silencing his cries and fingers carressing his sides softly. Dani takes his time to work Maverick open, only adding another finger when he is sure the youngest can take it, all the while lips locked in a deep kiss with Marc.

"Who do you want?" Marc asks.

"What?" Maverick asks, not understanding.

"Who do you want to fuck you."

"Oh, erm...you, I want you." Maverick already looks behind him apoligetic but Dani smiles.

"It's ok, really, I'm sure I'll get my chance one day."

Maverick smiles too and looks at Marc again.

"You need to sit up." Dani says.

Maverick does what he says and sit's up, Marc's hands placed on his hips while Dani takes Marc's cock and aligns it against Mavericks hole.

"Move down, slowly."

Maverick slowly lowers himself down and the moment Marc's tip slips inside the youngest gasps.

"Relax." Marc says, thumbs carressing Mavericks hips.

"I'm trying,"it sounds strained, sinking a bit further,"I don't know....it hurts..."

"I know but it will get better, I promis." Marc breaths.

Maverick keeps sinking down on Marc and when he is finally all the way he's breathing irregulair and biting his lip so hard Marc is afraid he'll break the skin.

"We can stop..." Marc says.

"No,"Maverick says,"no, I don't....I'll be fine."

"Mave look at me,"Dani says and the younger turns his head to look at Dani,"it's ok, we don't have to do this now."

"I want too."

"Ok, but whenever it get's to much please tell us."

"I will."

Dani leans forward to kiss the younger before he moves back and a bit to the side, cupping Mavericks cheek and keeping him against him while Marc starts to thrust upward inside him making both moan. Maverick breaks the kiss and Dani can almost see the hurt in them, pulling him into another kiss and hand curling around Mavericks cock, tugging in time with Marc's thrusting. The youngest Repsol rider keeps making small circles on Mavericks hips, trying to get him to relax and the moment he does, he feels his mucles relax too.

"That's it." he whispers.

Dani breaks the kiss and smiles.

"Rock forward." he says.

Maverick does what he says and the moment Marc hits his prostate the younger moans, Dani and Marc sharing a look before both focus on the youngest again, head back and eyes closed, Dani leaning forward and dragging his tongue over Mavericks nipple, making the younger gasp and his fingers slip in Dani's hair, breath hitching when Dani tugs it with his teeth. Marc starts thrusting a little harder while Maverick rocks faster, feeling his prostate being abused every single time, Yamaha rider fast approaching orgasm.

"Marc?" he asks.

"Yeah..."

"I don't want you to come inside Maverick."

"Sure....I'll try..."

Dani moves up and kisses Maverick deep, tugging his cock harder and feeling the younger almost tremble.

"Dani..."

"It's ok, let go..."

And that is what he does, he let's go, cuming over Dani's hand and Marc's chest, riding out his orgasm and leaning agaist Dani, the older kissing his forehead before he carefully moves him aside, younger groaning when Marc slips out of him and lying down on his back, both Dani and Marc watching how his eyes close and breathing evens out.

"Hey," Marc says and Dani looks at him,"come here."

Dani smiles and nestles himself between Marc's legs, moaning when their cocks brush, Marc moves a hand between their body's and curls his fingers around both cocks to start tugging, quickly pulling both over the edge, Dani leaning in to press his lips against Marc's, kissing slow and lazily.

"You're so beautiful together." they hear.

Both smile and look besides them, seeing Maverick is still lying on his back and watching them, eyes droopy.

"Go to sleep." Dani whispers.

The older moves away and helps Maverick under the sheet before he grabs a cloth and cleans Marc up, the youngest Repsol rider getting underneath the sheet and pulling Maverick close while Dani gets in on the other side, Maverick curling around his side.

"Thank you." the youngest whispers.

"It was our pleasure." Dani says and kisses the top of his head.


	9. chapter nine

The races come and go and so do the podiums, the bond between the three growing stronger every day, it takes six weeks before they all get to the podium, having celobrations that evening with their teams, the riders having agreed to have a private celibration with just the three of them back home in Geneva. 

Even tho officially Dani is still living there alone, Marc and Maverick also call it home now which pleases Dani more then anything.

The youngest is the first to arrive, dropping his backpack in the hallway and walking inside, looking around and knowing he only has two hours before Dani and Marc will arrive. Grabbing the bag with things he purchased on the way, he works his way through the house while preparing everything and when he is done, he smiles, he hopes Dani and Marc like this and don't laugh at him for being such a softie. 

When he hears a key in the door he swirls on his heels, looking towards the door that leads to the hallway, fingers nervously playing with the hem of his shirt when the door opens, Marc and Dani laughing and stumbling inside before the look at him and then past him, both stopping dead in their tracks. Letting go of each other, the two riders walk towards the livingroom space, couch having been pushed back and table too, soft music is playing on the background and the fireplace it burning, rosepatels are littered around and a huge soft rug in placed on the ground surrounded by candles.

Both riders turn to face Maverick who suddenly frames Marc's face and pulls him in a deep passionate kiss, Marc chasing after his lips when the younger breaks it and moves to Dani, giving him the same treatment before he pulls back again.

"Thank you." the youngest says.

"I....think we should thank you, for this, it looks amazing." Dani whispers.

"Really?" Maverick asks, blushing.

"Really,"Marc says and takes his hand, lacing their fingers,"it's beautiful but why?"

"I just said, to thank you for everything you have giving me, for everything you have done, for welcoming me into your relationship, your bed and never giving me the feeling I was intruding on your time together or making me feel like I have overstayed my welcome,"Maverick says and looks at Dani before he steps closer to him,"I want to give myself to you tonight."

"Are you sure?" Dani asks.

"Yes,"Maverick says, pulling off his shirt and starting with his jeans while walking towards the middel of the rug before he pushes it down his legs,"come get your prize."

The youngest makes a come hitcher movement with his finger and smiles, Dani smiling too and walking over to him, sealing their lips in a deep kiss, youngest moaning when the denim of Dani's jeans pushes against his hard cock. Dani biting his lower lip and Maverick parting them to let him inside. Mavericks hands slip underneath Dani's shirt and he pulls it up, breaking the kiss to pull it off and to continue right after while Mavericks hands open Dani's jeans and pushes it down, Dani stepping out of it and kicking it away. 

Marc in the meantime having gotten some supplies and he loses his shirt and jeans before he presses his front against Mavericks back, kissing his neck and hands wandering over his soft skin, slowly moving forward and between the two bodies of his lovers, one dipping beneath the waistband of Mavericks boxers and curling around his shaft, hearing the younger moan into Dani's mouth he bites on Mavericks shoulder. 

"Can I work you open?" Marc whispers.

"Yes..."

Marc smiles against his skin before dropping to his knees, slowly pulling down Mavericks boxers and taking the lube, using a bit more then he would with Dani, still wanting to be gentle with Maverick, and he starts circling his hole, slipping a finger inside and feeling the younger tensing, stilling the finger he hears Dani whisper soothing words of comfort to the younger and when he feels him relax, he pushes in a second, being surprised Maverick doesn't tense this time but when he sees, Dani has dropped to his knees and is sucking the youngest he smirks, earning him a wink from his older lover who rubs circles on Mavericks thighs. Marc pulls Mavericks asscheeks apart and pushes in a third finger, sciccoring them and abusing the youngers prostate while Dani is still sucking him, youngest fingers grabbing Dani's hair and pulling him away.

"Please, I'm close..." he whines.

Dani smiles and slowly pushes him down on the rug, laying him on his back and crawling over him and kissing him before he moves back, neslting between the youngers legs and laying them around his hips before he aligns his cock against his opening, looking at Maverick and when the Yamaha rider nods, he slowly inches his way inside. Both Maverick and Dani moaning, head falling back in his neck and fingers digging into the skin of his thighs, Dani takes a couple of deep calming breaths, Maverick squirming underneath him with the intrusion making Marc lean in and kiss the younger, tongue sweeping over his lips and being granted acces, deepening the kiss while his fingers roam over Mavericks toned chest, feeling the tensed muscles underneath his fingertips.

"You need to relax." the Cervera native whispers against his lips.

He feels the other nod and while he keeps carressing his abdomen, he feels the muscles relax, leaning back and nodding towards Dani who slowly begins to thrust inside him. Trying his best to keep the rhythm slow, his hands move underneath Mavericks ass and he pulls them up, canting them towards him, rocking inside again, touching the youngest prostate and gearing a strangled groan fall from his lips while he arches his back. Marc kisses a way down that beautiful body, glistening with a sheen of sweat and he wraps his lips around Mavericks cock, tongue curling around the tip before it moves down, so far Maverick feels the tip brush the back of Marc's throat but the youngest Repsol rider doesn't even flinch. 

"Oh my god....." Maverick moans, being stimulated on both sides, can already feel his climax approaching fast,"harder Dani, please....fuck me harder."

Dani breaths a sigh of relief, thankfull for the words and he immediatly starts to thrust hard and deep, abusing the youngest prostate every time while Marc keeps doing the most sinful things with that wicked tongue, both Repsol riders quickly pushing him towards the edge, Maverick looking to the side and seeing Marc sitting on his knees, he lets his hand wonder between his legs and on instinct, he curls his fingers around the Cervera-native's cock and he starts tugging, move,ent irreggulair due to the enormous pleasere both are giving him but he wants to give Marc pleasure too, he needs too. Hearing the other moan means he is doing something right and he smiles, vibrations around his own cock making him arch his back again, pushing inside that tight wet heat and feeling Dani rocking nto him hard and fast and so deep it pulls him over, coming down Marc's throat violently, body shaking and jerking, almost being knocked out by the sheer pleasure, feeling Marc coming too over his hand that drops down on the rug and vaugely feeling how Dani pulls him towards him for a couple of last hard deep thrusting before comes too deep inside him. Moans and whimpers fill the air, smell of sex heavy and Marc and Dani fall on their backs next to their youngest lover, spent and exhausted but very satisfied.

It takes some time before they have returned back to earth, Marc being the first and he rolls on his side, fingers licking with Mavericks and the youngest looks at him, smiling sleepy.

"You want to go upstairs?"

"Too worn out." he says softly.

Marc chuckles and grabs a soft large blanket from the couch to lay over them, Dani having rolled on his side too, arm over Mavericks stomach and Marc mirrors his position, Dani and Marc lacing their fingers on Mavericks stomach before both kiss his cheek and cuddle up close together for some sleep.


	10. chapter ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to update this

The more the season progresses, the better they get at hiding and sneaking around, finding out spot in the paddock that are being ssecluded enough for some stolen moments where the best they can do is exchange some kisses and touches or, if one of them really can't wait, usually Marc, a quick handjob which Dani or Maverick are always happy to give. 

Marc stays his usuall self on the circuit, taking a lot of risks and after half a year, Maverick gets used to seeing his redicoulous saves and learns better how to hide his shock when it seems to go wrong, but then it doesn't. 

During qualification at Austria, Dani didn't make it into q2 straight away and he has to get through q1 first, Maverick has every faith in him that he can because he has done it before three times on a sensational way and while q1 is on, he sits back in his chair, talking casually with his crew chief not paying attention to what is happening on track.

When suddenly every one falls silent and his crew chief stops talking too, eyes on the screen Maverick frowns, looking over his shoulder and what he sees makes his heart stop. There is a Repsol lying in the gravel and god it's completly destroyed, at first glance Dani seems ok, being supported by two marshals that help him behind the barrier but as soon as they are there, they let him go and he collapses. He disappears behind the airfence, out of sight from everyone but the number of marshalls that run over to the where the rider is is alarming and the fact that Dani doesn't seem to get up is even more alarming. 

Maverick balls his hands to fists, praying for Dani to get up, get up please and just walk away. But it doesn't happen. The Yamaha rider is startled out of his thoughts when the ambulance rushes out, sirene blaring and it's deafening to Mavericks ears. He looks at the screen again, red flags are being waved and the session is stopped. 

When he sees a shot from the helicopter his heart only starts beating faster, doctors hunched over him, helmet off and suit open and yeah, that can't be good, it's also then that Maverick realizes he hasn't seen the crash yet and honestly he doesn't even know if he wants to see it too. When his phone suddenly vibrates next to him in the niche next to his helmet he picks it up, Marc's name flashing in the screen. He grabs his phone and excuses himself with his team to lock himself in in one of the rooms at the back, opening the message.

_*Are you ok? Marc_

_*I'm worried, what happened, I didn't see..? Maverick_

_*Back slid away from him, on the fastest fucking part of the circuit, was thrown off and landed on his head....Marc_

_*fuck.....Maverick_

_*I know...._

_*Marc? Maverick_

_*Yeah?_

_*When they let us go out later, please be careful.....Maverick_

_*You too, Marc_

Maverick takes a deep breath before he walks out again, suddenly hearing the traumahelicopter being fired up and he steps outside at the back of the box, just catching a glimpe of someone in a Honda shirt getting in before the door closes and it ascents. 

 

Mavrick and Marc do everything they can to try and push back what happened to Dani and that they have no idea how he is doing or is he is even concious at all. Marc eventually finsihes second, Maverick fifth. 

The moment Maverick rides back into the pits and takes of his helmet he feels itchy, itchy to find out how Dani is doing, itchy to know if he's ok but there is no way to find out. He has to do the briefing with his crew chief and Marc will be busy with the pressconfo for at least two hours

 

Marc slowly rides into parc fermé, stepping of the bike and giving his helmet to his mechanic while walking to his team. He takes the cap Santi gives him and puts it on before he looks at him.

"How's Dani?" he asks.

"I don't know, haven't heard anything yet."

Marc curses under his breath before he is whisked away by the Dorna pressperson for inteviews, hoping one of them let's slip how his teammate is doing but no such luck. During the pressconfo, flanked by Valentino and Dovi, he can't stop his feet from tapping the floor untill he is warned by the tall Italian to 'stop or he won't be responsible for the consequenses'. Marc excuses himself and crosses his ancles instead, wishing for this stupid pressconfo to be over so he can find out how his lover is doing.

 

Maverick is pacing up and down his hotelroom, having send Marc a message to please let him know how Dani is doing the moment he finds out, that was about an hour ago and time seems to creep by so slowly it drives him insane. He burries his face in his hands and lets out a scream of frustration, pulling his shirt off on his way to the bathroom and flinging it across the room, he needs a shower, a very cold one.

 

When the Drona guy announces the pressconfo is over, Marc jumps up and hurries out of the room, quickly finding his way to his motorhome and changing in record time, running to his car and speeding of, coming to a halt in front of the hospital and hurrying inside. The nurse behind the counter sees him coming and recognizes his, smile around her lips and pointing to the elivater while saying 'fourth floor, 412' and Marc nods before going to the elivater, deciding it takes too long and slipping in the stairscase, taking them two at a time and being practically out of breath when he arrives on the forth floor, looking for #412 and when he finds it he hurries inside, coming to an abrubt stop when he sees Dani is sitting up, knees pulled up and munching on one of those awful green pudding things, the smaller briefly looking up at him before he continues eating.

"Hey Marc." he says, casually.

Marc frowns, still out of breath and he steps closer, then he sees Dani's shoulder is bandaged and he sits on the bedside.

"Collorbone?" he asks.

"Yeah, broken, again...."Dani says, rolling his eyes.

"Fuck, sorry."

Dani looks up at his teammate, frowning when he sees the slight blush coating his cheeks and he tilts his head.

"Why are you out of breath?"

"Because I came as fast as I could, took the stairs two at a time."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was really worried about you, that crash was horrible."

Dani smiles when he sees the worry evident in his eyes and he puts the plastic cup aside to slide over.

"Come here." he says.

Reaching out his arms and Marc gladly takes the invitation, lying on his side and arm across his stomach while his head rests on his good shoulder while Dani's fingers weave through his hair slowly. pressing a kiss agains his head, Marc suddenly remembers something, pushing himself up slightly to be on the same eye level he looks at Dani, pressing his lips to his older teammate briefly before he takes out his phone.

"Maverick was really worried too."

Dani watches how Marc presses a button and turns on videocall, screen soon filled with an obviously naked from the waist up Maverick Viñales and his hair wet and sticking in all directions.

"How's.......Dani...."

Both Marc and Dani are speechless for a moment, just admiring the beauty that fills the screen.

"Dani!" Maverick suddenly yells.

"What?" Dani answers, startled out of his stare and so is Marc, both looking at Maverick,"oh, sorry, I got a bit distracted by this gorgeous halfnaked wet man."

He sees Mavericks cheeks heat up and the Repsol riders chuckle.

"You ok then?" the youngest asks.

"I'm ok, just broken my collorbone but I'll be fine."

"Thank god, I was worried sick about you."

"Nice to know that, how did you two do?" Dani asks.


	11. chapter eleven

The next time they meet up, Maverick and Marc almost arrive at the same time in Geneva, Marc using his key and both youngsters abandon their backpack at the door to walk into the livingroom, being met with a smiling Dani who is carrying some things and Marc rushes forward.

"Are you crazy?" he asks.

Before Dani can say something, his teammate has pulled th things out of his arms.

"Marc..."

"No, I don't want to hear it, you need to rest your shoulder, not carry things."

"My shoulder is fine,"Dai chuckles and pulls Marc towards him for a kiss,"but thank you."

"I just want you back in the team as soon as possible."

"I thought you liked Aoyama?" Dani says and frowns.

"I do, but he's not you."

"He's really not." they hear.

Both Repsol riders look up and see Maverick standing, smile around his lips and Dani opens his arms for him.

"Come here."

Maverick walks up to him and kisses him deeply, leaning back and flush on his cheeks.

"You really scared me."he whispers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he says and weaves his fingers through his hair,"when are you leaving for the next GP?"

"End of the week."

"So we don't have much time then."

"I'll miss you so much." Maverick says.

Dani smiles and cups the youngers face, thumb rubbing his cheekbone.

"Well, let's make the most of the time we have then." 

All three find their way upstairs, Dani the one that is being pulled between the other while he is slowly being undressed and when he wants to do his part, his hands are being pushed away everytime and he huffs.

"We know you're not a cripple but you are hurt, just Maverick and I take care of you, baby." Marc whispers against his skin.

He feels Mavericks arms circle his waist and slode down to curl his fingers around his already hardening cock.

"Tonight is about you, Dani,"he says and tugs his earlobe with his teeth,"so tell us what you want?"

Marc has leaned down to suck his nipple, making Dani close his eyes and rest his head against Mavericks shoulder.

"Hm, what I want?" he asks, head already spinning.

"Yeah, you want to fuck me? Or you rather have me fuck you? Or maybe you want to fuck Marc or have him fuck you?"

Suddenly Dani's head shoots up, so unexpected Marc and Maverick look at him. There appears a glint in his eyes and he smirk, untangling from his lovers and stepping back, Marc and Maverick turning towards him and the oldest lets his eyes move over them before he looks at them.

"Dani..."

"No, stay there,"Dani says and bites his lip,"you'll do whatever I want?"

"Yes, we just said that."

"I want to watch."

"What?" Marc asks, not understanding and Maverick also looks confused.

"I want to watch you, how you pleasure each other, how you fuck each other."

"Dani this was...."

"You asked me what I want, that's what I want, I want to watch you fuck."

Marc and Maverick exchange another look before the look at Dani again.

"And who.....do you want to do the fucking?" Marc asks.

"I don't care." Dani shurgs.

"Ok,"Marc turns to the youngest in the room,"come here you."

Maverick smiles and steps into Marc's arms, lips finding each other in a deep passionate kiss while Marc leads them to the bed, pushing Maverick on it and getting up himself too, never breaking the kiss, Marc's hands cups Mavericks ass and pulls him flush against him, both moaning when their cocks rub together.

"You want to top?" Marc asks.

Maverick nods against his lips, realizing he has never topped Marc, only Dani and his adranaline spikes with the thought of being inside the youngest repsol rider. Marc pushes the younger on his back, straddling him and he leans back to grab the lube holding it up, Mavericks eyes widen and he bites his lip making Marc chuckle, understanding the hint and he starts preparing himself, pushing in one finger and then two sciccoring them and eventually pushing in a third. Moans and whimpers fill the air, Marc's fcial expression changing from pain to pleasure in a second and it's the most beautiful thing Maverick has ever heard. When Marc is done, he places one hand next to Marc's head and with the other he lines Mavericks cock against his opening, feeling the bed dip and seeing from the corner of his eyes how Dani settles next to them, crosslegged and leaning against the headboard, fingers curled around his shaft and watching Marc's hand between his lovers body's. Marc smirks and sits up, allowing Dani to have the perfect view when he sinks down on Maverick in one slow move. 

"Oh god..." Maverick moans.

"So good." Marc breaths and rocks his hips forward in a short movement making both his lovers moan. 

"Pull up your legs." Marc says.

Maverick pulls his legs up and Marc leans back against them while he keep rocking forward a couple of times before he lifts himself up, almost letting Maverick slip out, clenching his muscles around him, earning him a moan when he drops down completly. Placing his hands on Mavericks chest, he rock forward while Maverick rolls his hips up, abusing Marc's prostate every time, watching how the other closes his eyes, head thrown back and teeth worry his lip, beeing speechless in his beauty at this unguarded moment. His fingernails dig in his hips, sure to leave bruises while Marc starts rocking faster and Maverick thrusts up inside him harder, breathing getting labored and moans louder, Dani's hand working his cock harder and faster too, feeling his climax coming, hips thrusting forward into his hand now. Maverick slides a hand towards Marc's cock, curling his fingers around it and tugging, only a couple enough to make him cum, clenching around Maverick so tight he pulls him over too, collapsing on top of the younger, Marc burries his head in the crook of his neck, hearing a strangled moan and he turns his face, just in time to see Dani cumming too, seed landing on his chest and he lets his head fall against the headboard with a thud.

Marc smirk and lifts himself, winching when Maverick slips out and he shuffles in front of Dani, leaning forward and licking the cum from his teammates abdomen, creating electrical shocks and soft whimpers leave his lips, fingers slipping in Marc hair and softy tugging. When Marc is done, he sits up and seals their lips in a deep kiis before he moves away, grabbing a cloth and cleaning Maverick up. Dani is manhandled beneath the sheets,being flanked by Maverick and Marc, the youngerst making sure not to rest his head on Dani's hurt shoulder and opting for lacing their fingers, Marc's head resting on Dani's good collorbone and tangled together they fall asleep.


	12. chapter twelve

It's in the middle of the night when Maverick wakes up, cold shiver running through him and when he looks around he realizes why, Dani must have moved in his sleep, lying turned away from him and curled around Marc and taken the blanket with him, youngest Repsol rider now lying on his back, arm securly around the older Repsol rider. Maverick sits up, wrapping his arms around him and realizing this is not the first time that happend, slipping out of bed and into his boxers, he turns at the foot of the bed, watching how the two Spaniards are lying in an intimate embrace, only taking up a small space of the bed. 

Even though the two have shown more then once Maverick is more then welcome and they love having him there, this little voice that he is invading their private time together in his head, telling him, no convincing him of the fact that they might have let him into their lives, he will never be able to break the unity that is Marc and Dani. It will always be those two against the world, Maverick is just a welcome distraction.

Heaving a deep breath, the yougest walks out and downstairs, getting himself a glass of water and drinking it sitting on the couch, eyes wandering to the hallway, no sound to be heard for the last hour, meaning Marc and Dani are still sleeping and therefor not missing him, not waking up because they instinctivly know someone is missing. Just like that time he slepped out from between them, leaving a gap and within five seconds, Dani automatically gravitated towards Marc, youngest Repsol rider sensing his movement and instinctively opening his arms to wrap Dani up in them. Biting his lip, that small voice in his mind tells him that if Marc would be gone, Dani would know and he would wake up to go looking for his other half, and vice versa. Half. Couple. Two. Not three. 

Two's company, three's a crows, the third wheel.

His eyes stray to the hall again, not feeling very much to sleep on the couch for the remainder of the night, he pads upstairs, stopping on the landing and casting a glance at the master bedroom before he moves into the bedroom he slept that first night there and makes his way between the sheets, tossing and turning and huffing when an hour has passed and he still isn't sleeping and he shuts his eyes thightly, rolling on his side and being so focussed on falling asleep he doesn't hear the door open and when the bed dips they shoot open, feeling a body being pressed up against him from behind and an arm that moves around his waist, fingers stroking his muscles.

"Missed you." he hears, recognizing Dani's voice.

Maverick can't help but huf at that, making Dani lean up on his elbow and look at him.

"What's wrong?" he asks, chin resting on Mavericks shoulder.

"Nothing."

"Was Marc snoring again?" he asks.

"No, woke up and was thirsty so I grabbed a glass of water downstairs."

"And with your sleep adled brain you walked into the wrong bedroom?"

When he doesn't answer him, just shrugs, Dani pokes his side.

"Hey, what is it? Come on, talk to me."

"You turned to Marc again, in your sleep, you were curled around him...turned away from me." he says softly.

"I'm sorry..."

"No, it's ok, I understand,"Maverick says and turns his face to look at Dani,"you and Marc, you are like this...unity, yin and yang, black and white, ocean and beach,..." 

Maverick turns away but Dani cups his face with his hand and leans in to kiss him.

"We've talked about this." he whispers against his lips.

"I know we did and I do believe you I just....when I see you together like that I can't hep but feel like an intruder, like I'm taking away time from the two of you."

"You're not."

"I'm sorry."

"S'okay,"Dani says and tugs Mavericks shoulder to lie him on his back and the older nestles between his legs,"allow me to convince you that we really really want you."

Before Maverick has the chance to respond, Dani presses soft kisses against his skin where he can reach, leaning up and moving lower, kissing his collerbone and sinking lower, tongue dragging over his nipple and thumb brushing the other, hearing his breath hitch. Dani rocks his hips forward into Mavericks, both already hard and Dani moves up, lips hovering above Mavericks, Dani's fingers stroking up and down his sides softly, older sitting up and curling his fingers around the others boxers and tugging it down his hips to slide off his legs, moving back on the bed and without warning, he leans down and swallows him hole, Maverick moaning and arching his hips off the bed, fingers slipping in Dani's hair and fisting the dark hairs.

"Dani please..."he moans.

Dani smiles around him, letting him slip from his mouth and sitting on his knees, inching his own boxers down to drop it next to the bed, shuffling over the younger and Dani's cock lying heavy on his stomach next to his own. Dani curls the fingers of both hands around them both, slowly starting to tug and rocking forward while Maverick rocks upwards, cocks rubbing against each other and creating the most delicious friction having both moan. Suddenly Dani releases them both, having Maverick whine with the loss, a whine that turns into a long moan when Dani lays his cock between his legs and the older starts to rock back and forth over his shaft, hands placed next to Mavericks head and lips hovering over his. He keeps rocking over the youngers shaft, feeling Maverick grip his hips and he starts trusting upwards, teeth worry his lip and when Dani grazes his skin with his lips he shivers.

"You want to fuck me? You want to be burried balls deep inside me? Feel my tight hole wrapped around your thick cock? Rocking up into me?"

"Fuck Dani..."

Dani smiles, bringing his hand to Mavericks mouth and holding up two fingers.

"Suck." he says.

Maverick opens his mouth and sucks Dani's fingers inside, knowing what he wants and he tries to coat them with his siliva as much as possible before they are pulled back, reaching around himself and pushing a finger inside himself, Dani groans, head falling back and moan leaving his lips, hips moving down on his finger and when his facial expression turns to pain, he knows he pushed in a second, Maverick curling his fingers around Dani's cock but the younger shales his head.

"Don't...please..." he pants.

"Sorry, sorry I just...."

"S'okay,"Dani says and rolls his head forward to look at Maverick,"but I want to come with you deep inside me."

Maverick nods, waiting patiently for Dani to be finished and when he is, he feels him curl his fingers around his shaft and lining it up against his hole, slowly sinking down on him completly. Holding his breath and willing his heartbeat to calm down, Maverick closes his eyes only to open them when Dani has fully taken him inside him, groan fallig from his lips while he places his hands on Mavericks chest, thumb brushing his nipples and he makes contact with mocca brown.

"You ok?"he asks.

Maverick nods, finding himself getting lost in those beautiful eyes and the feeling of being inside Dani. The older smiles and leans back, hands placed on Mavericks legs and he moves himself up a little, Mavericks eyes automatically moving lower and having a perfect view of how his cock slides almost all the way out of the Repsol rider before it slides back inside him completly having the Yamaha rider moan with the sight.

"Looks hot doesn't it?"

"So fucking hot." Maverick agrees.

The youngest grips Dani's hips, slowly pulling him up and down over his cock again, rocking his hips upwards for the last bit, before slowly moving Dani up again and pulling him down again, thrusting upwards again for the last bit. They keep that up for a bit, moans and whimpers filling the room and Mavericks eyes roaming over Dani's body, sheen of sweat covering it and his cheeks are coated with a slight blush.

"Fuck yes....harder Mave, please..."

The Yamaha rider grips his hips thighter, thrusting up harder and pulling Dani down over his cock faster, slamming inside him deeper every time, feeling that tight coil in his stomach approaching fast. 

"Sit up." Dani suddenly says and Maverick falters in his thrusting.

"What?"

"Sit up, come on." 

Dani gestures towards him and Maverick sits up, Dani shifting in his lap and winding his arms around him, feeling Maverick slip inside him deeper and both groan with the sensations. Dani's arms winding around Mavericks shoulders and lips brushing against his forehead in a lingering kiss, Mavericks hands gripping Dani's sides to pull him over his shaft, closing his eyes and he burries his face in the crook of Dani's neck when he cums, spurting his seed deep inside the older, Dani groaning with the feeling of being filled, biting Mavericks neck softly and jerking in his arms. 

He slowly lies back down, taking Dani with him and groaning when he slips out, the older sliding off of him and curling around him, fingers tracing patterns on his skin.

"Feeling loved and wanted now?"Dani asks.

"Yes, very and I'm sorry for doubting you and Marc about me being here."

"That's ok,"Dani says and leans his chin on Mavericks chest to look at him,"I'm more then willing to convince you otherwise when those feelings come back tho and I'm sure Marc feels the same." he smirks.


	13. chapter thirteen

It's a couple of weeks later when they have the opportunity to spend some days together again, Dani and Marc going ahead to Geneva while Maverick takes a short detour to Roses to spend some time with Minnie and take her too a close friend before he flies out to meet his two lovers.

"I've been thinking."Dani says, sitting down at the table with breakfast across from Marc.

"About what?" Marc asks, eating his own.

"About Mave's insecurity, how it always seems to come back and how we can take that away for once and for all."

"Any luck with that?"

"Well, I could ask him to move in here with us."

Marc's spoon stops midway and he looks up at Dani, slowly placing the spoon back in the bowl.

"You never asked me that."

"I know,"Dani chuckles,"but you're here most of the time and you have a lot of things here, clothes, gear, you have a key."

"You want to give him a key?"

Dani nods, revealing a small black box and sliding it to the middle of the table, Marc's eyes drawn to it.

"Are you ok with that?" Dani asks.

"Of course I am,"he smiles, looking up at Dani,"I think it's a great idea."

Both finish their breakfast and spend the time until Maverick comes with just lazing around, splashing in the pool and jogging at the forest, sharing showers and having a lazy fuck. Just before Maverick is set to join them, Dani takes the black box and after they have set the table for three for dinner, he places it on one of the plates, stepping back and smiling, Marc sliding his arms around him from behind and pressing a kiss against his neck. When the doorbell rings, both look up and Marc abandons Dani to open up, heart fluttering when he sees the beauty before him, smiling he pulls him close and kisses him deeply and closing the door with his foot.

"Don't keep him all to yourself." Dani says.

Marc breaks the kiss with a smile, stepping back and Maverick looks at the oldest, beckoning him with his finger.

"Come here, gorgeous."

Mave smiles and steps into Dani's embrace, receiving the same heart stopping kiss from him and after he is breathless.

"I hope you're hungry." he whispers.

"Actually I am." 

"Good,"Dani says and laces their fingers to take him inside,"but first, we have something for you."

Mavericks eyes instantly fall on the little black box and his breath falters, having no idea what could be in it and he looks at Dani and Marc before looking at the box again.

"Go on, open it." Dani says and nudges Maverick.

The youngest steps forward, taking the box between his fingers and he opens it, breath hitching when he sees the obviously new, shiny key in it and he laughs.

"It's a key to my house,"Dani says, standing next to him,"our way of letting you know you are welcome here whenever you want, and I cleared out a drawer for you in the closet upstairs, made space for you in the bathroom, it looks a bit sad tho so I suggest you fill that up with your things soon and we also hope that this will stop that insecurity from popping up, thinking you are the third wheel cause your not."

"What about Minnie?" he suddenly says and blushes.

Dani just smiles and takes his hand again.

"Already bought some toys for her, food, bowls, a leash, she is just as welcome here as you."

"Can't believe you did this for me."

"I'd do anything for you, we would do anything."

Dinner is a silent affair, Maverick not able to take his eyes off of the key he's been given and Marc and Dani exchange smiles and once done, Dani and Marc take care of the dishes before they move over to Maverick, youngest looking up from the key and blushing. Dani reaches out and takes his hand, pulling him up and leading him to the bedroom, turning him to face him, hands frame his face and he is pulled into a long, slow, deep kiss.

"Undress me." Dani whispers against his lips and Maverick starts undressing the other slowly while Marc in the mean tine makes his way to the side of the bed, discarding his clothes and finding a way between the sheets naked. When Dani is naked too, the youngest wants to start with his own clothes but Dani stops him.

"Turn around." he whispers.

Maverick looks confused but does so anyway and the sight he is met with takes his breath away. Marc has grabbed the headboard with one hand and the other is slowly working him open, gorgeous body on display for him and Mavericks eyes drink him in, pleasure written on his face, teeth that worry his lip, chest glistening with a light sheen of sweat and cock jutting out between those strong thighs, moan escaping from between his lips unconsciously and he takes a step forward but Dani stops him.

"Ah, not yet, be patient, querido."

Maverick keeps watching what is on display for him while Dani slowly starts undressing him, nimble fingers opening his buttons and sliding his shirt off of his shoulder, caressing his muscles and brushing his nipples, luring a soft gasp from the youngest before the fingers move lower and pop the button of his jeans, pushing that down his hips and even before it falls to the ground, Dani's hand slips beneath his boxers and curls around his shaft, rock hard and leaking pre-cum making Dani smile.

"You almost done, Marc? Cause I think this one is more then ready for action."

Marc pulls his fingers back and smirks, Dani letting go of Maverick and the youngest walks towards the bed, crawling on it and closing the distance between himself and Marc, arms circling his waist and lips kissing that beautiful tanned skin having Marc gasp. Hips arching forward, Marc tries to tell Mave silently he needs him inside and the youngest feels hands in his sides, gently pulling him away from Marc.

"Lie down."

Maverick lies down on his back, Marc straddling him and not waisting any time in curling his fingers around Mavericks cock, guiding it towards his hole and slowly sinking down on it completely, both rider shuddering with the feeling, Dani leaning in and kissing Mavericks temple.

After that, Dani lies down a little away from them, giving Marc and Maverick some time together, the youngest gripping Marc's hips and thrusting upwards inside him, groaning with the feeling of the others tight hole wrapped around him, sucking him into his heat and muscles clenching around him already deliciously.

The youngest grabs Marc's hips to place more force behind the thrusting, Marc swivelling his hips and grabbing the headboard to rock forward and back, head falling back into his neck while a long needy moan falls from his lips and Maverick can already feel his climax approaching. His hand moves inwards, curling around Marc's cock and tugging, having the older shudder, Maverick pulling up his legs and Marc leans backward against them while Maverick thrusts a couple of more times hard and deep before the older cums, Maverick groaning and following soon. 

Marc collapses on top of him, trying to regain his breath again before he kisses Mave's lips softly and rolls off of him, Dani grabbing a cloth to clean him up and being confused when he feels someone else climb on and his cock is grabbed again and without any warning, Dani is sinking down on him, Maverick releases a shuddering groan, body still rocketing with his orgasm when Dani slowly starts rocking back and forth. 

"Dani...."

"Come on baby,"Dani coos and leans forward, hands next to him head and kissing his lips,"I know you can do it."

Maverick licks his lips, arms coming up to wind around Dani's waist and surprising him when he suddenly rolls around and Dani ends up beneath him, releasing a breathy laugh.

"There you go." 

Dani stretches his arms, fingers curling around the bars of the bed and placing his feet on the matrass, Maverick kissing his skin where he can reach while starting to thrust inside him slowly, spreading his own legs to allow himself to go inside Dani deeper, abusing his prostate every time and moans and whimpers fill the air for the second time, Maverick slowly builds a rhythm, slowly pushing both to the edge, kissing skin and Dani wraps his legs around his waist, locking his ankles on his back. Mavericks hand slides down Dani's side, following the curve of his buttock and pulling him against him with every thrust inside, releasing a broken moan when he finds his second release in five minutes, body shuddering and hips jerking into Dani's pushing him over too.

"Damn..."

Both chuckle with the word that is uttered from Marc's lips, Cervera native lying on his side and watching them, fingers curled around his own cock and apparently, also having cum again. The heavy scent of sex fills the air and Maverick pushes inside Dani again suddenly having the oldest groan and tense around his cock.

"Tease." Dani huffs.

Maverick chuckles and slowly moves away, falling on his back boneless and out of breath.


	14. chapter fourteen

After the next race, they agree that Maverick will go back to Roses to get some clothes and things he can store at Dani's house in Geneva and he will drive there, which is easier with Minnie and once Dani and Marc arrive at the house, it's already late in the evening, sliding an arm around Dani from behind he pulls him close, mouthing his neck.

"So, when will Maverick get here?"

"Tomorrow morning I guess."Dani says and tilts his head to give Marc more room to plant his kisses.

"So this could be the last night we have together for awhile."

"Probably,"Dani smiles and turns around in his arms,"want to take advantage of that?"

"I love having Mave around but hell yes." he says.

Hands sliding lower, he grips Dani's hips and lifts him up, Dani wrapping his legs around Marc's waist, being pushed against the wall and kissed deeply. Dani's fingers slip inside Marc's dark locks, pushing himself closer to his teammate.

"Take me upstairs." Dani whispers against his lips.

Marc nods into their kiss and finds his way upstairs, knowing the layout and where things are by now by heart making it easy not to trip over things. Once in the bedroom, Marc crawls on the bed, kiss deepening while his hand slips underneath Dani's shirt, pushing it up and Dani sits up so Marc can take it off and throw away. Pushing Dani back on his back, lips sink lower and find their way to his shoulder, collarbone, nipple and he drags his tongue over it having Dani groan. 

Marc smiles against his skin, thumb brushing his other nipple while his lips sink lower and his tongue licks a stripe just above the band of his jeans. Popping the button of Dani's jeans, Marc bites his lip, pulling down the zipper agonisingly slowly and Dani rocks his hips up towards the slight touch.

"Impatient?" Marc asks.

Dani just groans and arches up again, Marc pulling down the jeans and smirking when he sees the others boxers is tenting, leaning down and mouthing at the outline of his cock he groans, scent that is so unmistakably Dani infiltrating his nose and he is already drunk on it. 

"You smell so fucking good babe." he says.

Leaning back over him, covering his smaller form with his own, he kisses Dani soft and slow, pulling back and having Dani chase his lips so Marc places a hand against his collarbone to stop him. Dani breathing hard, licking his lips and closing his eyes while Marc sits up between his legs, curling his fingers around the band of his boxers and pulling it down, cock jumping up and when his boxers is on the ground Marc leans in but Dani stops him.

"You're very overdressed." he says and Marc smiles.

Sitting up again Marc takes off his shirt, making a show and stretching a little to much having Dani chuckle, throwing it next to the bed, he sits up and opens his jeans, Dani's eyes going there and watching how it is pushed off of his hips and dropped next to the bed, Dani looking at chocolate when nothing happens.

"Well, go on,"he urges,"that too."

Marc bites his lip and pushes his boxers down, enjoying the way Dani stares at his hard cock, watching how those mocca eyes turn a shade darker and how that tongue licks his lips. Fingers curling around it, Marc slowly starts to tug, Dani's breath hitching in his throat.

"You want this baby?" he asks.

Dani doesn't say anything, just nods while his eyes keep locked in on Marc's fingers that tug his cock, other one reaching for the lube but Dani grabs his hand and stops him.

"No lube, I want.....hard and rough, I want to feel you, I want to feel every amazing, glorious inch of you." Dani says, eyes looking at Marc's daringly.

The younger hesitates, even though it does feel amazing to fuck Dani without lube, being sucked into that heat, feeling so tight it feels like he is being gripped by a vice, he always hates it to hurt the older.

"Just let me use one finger, loosen you up a little."

Dani thinks about it, nodding and releasing Marc's hand so the younger can grab the lube and dribble a little over Dani's hole having him curse with the cold. Marc pushes his legs out a little further, slipping the tip inside and curling it, seeking and finding that spot that has Dani curse under his breath and arch his hips up. Fingers fisting the sheet, Dani pushes back on the digit, Marc stroking his prostate and eyes taking in the beautiful form of his teammate that is writing on the bed. 

"Marc please..."

Marc pulls his finger back, aligning his cock against Dani's opening and taking a couple of deep breaths before he looks up.

"Ready?"he asks.

Dani nods, fingers fisting the sheets tightly, trying to relax his body as much as possible when Marc pushes the tip inside him, both groaning with the tight feeling. Even though it has been awhile and Marc knows Dani loves it and can take it, he still keeps a close eye on him, watching how his face contorts with pain, how his breath hitches and hearing every curse fall from those lips. 

Eventually tho, Dani's lips curl up into a smile, soft moan falling from his lips and his eyes open to reveal desire and Marc leans over him, grabbing the headboard with one hand and Dani's hip with the other hard enough to leave bruises. Thrusting inside hard and deep, Dani is pushed up on the bed with every thrust, raising his hands, the older braces them flat against the headboard, pushing back with every hard and deep thrust inside him. 

Eyes keep locked in on each other, moans and whimpers filling the room and smell of sex heavy when Dani shudders, Marc reaching down and wrapping his hand around Dani's cock, tugging in time with his thrusting and flicking his thumb over the tip making the older cum. A long drawn out moan escapes his lips, muscles clamping Marc's cock like a vice and Marc keeps fucking him hard through his climax until he cums too. 

"Fuck..." Marc groans.

Younger pausing in his movements before he jerks his hips into Dani's a couple of times more, releasing every single drop inside his teammate before he slumps over him. Dani's arms wrap around him, stroking up and down his back, waiting for the other to come back to him and when he does, he licks his lips.

"You ok?" Marc asks.

"Fine, stop thinking you hurt me after."

"Sorry, bad habit."

"S'okay, and it's sweet." Dani says and turns his face to press a lingering kiss against his temple.


End file.
